Talk:Rune Trader
% difference between selling & buying price of runes anyone know the exact % it is that theses NPCs deduct to make the price they'll buy a rune off you from? --Jamie 10:38, 6 September 2006 (CDT) :I've been doing some testing, and it looks (at least, 10k? and under) to be as such: you can sell for 4/5ths of the buy price, rounded down to the next lowest 100, unless the "value"(id'd or not) is greater (if you can buy for 100, you don't sell for 0, but for the "Value") Once the buy price gets over 10k it seems like my formula doesn't work (13k buy on sup vigor but 10,000 sell-my formula would have it at 10,400 sell) If someone can explain this, and have all numbers under 13k still match the new formula, please do. I also don't have enough tests to tell for sure, and there aren't very many "in-between" prices. --Loonsbury 18:15, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'd guess that only the first two digits in a price are kept. ¨PvP isles Someone please add the PvP isles rune traders too :(--62.235.156.241 05:50, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Done. Feel free to make your own edits. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) New Lowwer Limit I've noticed that every time i buy a Superior Rune, it costs at least 200 gold. I've noticed this new mins in Rare scroll traders as well. Bug? Lasts time i checked runes in Kamadan to buy a superior rune of earth magic, it wasnt there! is this a bug, something im not aware of or do i have bad eyes?Gamerloin :As I understand it, traders sell from what "stock" they get, so if a rune trader manages to sell out of a specific rune, then that rune would not appear under the "Buy" tab until someone comes along and sells that rune to the trader (it may also be possible Anet "restock" the traders perodically, but that is purely conjecture on my part). --Wolfie 20:59, 21 February 2007 (CST) :: I always thought that too...however i just sold a Sup Smiting to a trader and thought i'd see how much he was selling them for, yet he wasn't offerring them....now i know he had one because i sold it to him not 2 seconds beforehand!...very strange. --Chronicinability 07:54, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::Possibly you were too quick, guessing behind the scenes, that sold rune transaction has to be logged and then sync'ed with the other servers servicing that same location / trader (which would likely include having to send an update to the other regional data centres) etc. I doubt that would occur near-instantly, but rather happen on a regular "heart beat" (so all trader changes within a time-frame are cached and then send in one burst to reduce resource usage). Would have been interesting hear what happens if you checked back with the trader in say 1, 5, and 10 minutes. (Disclaimer: This is all just guesswork based on my understanding of data communications between clustered servers, I have no actual insight into how ArenaNet's infrastructure actually works). --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:07, 9 March 2007 (CST) Rune Traders are Mesmers? While doing the Sunspears in Cantha I can so far confirm two skills: Clumsiness and Conjure Phantasm for Mitsunari. Shall we add this somewhere? --AlpHaz 20:25, 21 February 2007 (CST) :If you can really confirm that, then either just add a note to this article, or remove the redirect on Mitsunari's page and add in the relevant sections (should be similar to general NPCs), then link Mitsunari from here as well. Same with the other traders you noticed. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:50, 23 February 2007 (CST) Prices for runes that are not in stock This week came across a rune trader that hat no superior healing runes in stock. So i tried to sell him one to see what he was going to offer me. To my surprise he only offered 1k for the rune. Since the rune is more worth when in stock i politely declined the offer. Anyone knows if 1k is the default price or was the trader trying to rip me of? :) Irkm Desmet 09:39, 19 February 2008 (UTC) MOX killed the poor guy Anyone visit a rune trader lately? lol — Powersurge360 08:58, 6 September 2008 (UTC)